In image processing, it is often the case that various features such as color information are used. For instance, PTL 1 discloses using luminance distribution information, luminance contour information, and color distribution information, as feature information indicative of a feature of a person included in an image.
In addition to the above. PTL 2 to PTL 5 disclose the related art.